Love and Learn rewrite
by Andrew Hildreth
Summary: A new arrangement of an old fanfiction.  Chapters 4 and 5 are almost completely new!  Rated M for strong language and sexual content.  ShinjiRei lemon at the end
1. Chapter 1

Love and Learn

Disclaimer!

I do not own, nor will I ever own, any of the Evangelion characters. :(

This story takes place in an altered Eva-verse where Shinji has no mental problems, other than being a little shy, Yui Ikari is still alive and married to Shinji's father. Rei Ayanami is not a clone of Shinji's mother, just a quiet, shy girl at Shinji's school. Asuka Langley Soryu is just as obnoxious as ever, only now she is just an exchange student from Germany. Misato Katsuragi is Shinji's attractive school teacher. All of the boys fantasize about her, but she doesn't do younger men. She is Rei's legal guardian, although Rei lives independantly. There are no Angels, no Evas, just a normal life. Second Impact never occurred, nor is there any such thing as SEELE, NERV, or any other agency with a hidden agenda (other than normal government stuff). Every other person is the same as they always were, apart from one person: Toji Suzuhara. Toji has always been much bigger and stronger than Shinji, and has always been a bully towards him. This bullying behavior got worse when Toji hit puberty.

And now...on to my story...

A.N.- This is a LONG overdue rewrite to this, my first fic. Hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 1

Shinji, along with his best friend, Kensuke Aida, walked home as they always did after school. While they walked, they talked about what had happened to them throughout the day.

"Man, Shinji," Kensuke was saying, "I don't think Miss Katsuragi's _ever_ given a test as hard as today's was."

"What's the matter?" Shinji teased, "Didn't the 'brain child' study enough?"

"I studied plenty hard," Kensuke retorted, "It's just that the questions she asked us weren't really in the reading, that's all."

"Ahh, you never _were_ good at answering creatively," Shinji said.

They continued to walk and talk until they reached Kensuke's house, where they parted ways. Shinji still had another four blocks to walk to his house, but it was Friday. He was in no hurry to get home yet. He pulled out his cell phone and called his parents. He told them that he would be home in time for dinner, then hung up, and turned to take the scenic route home.

He was glad he did. No sooner had he gone one block, than he caught sight of Rei Ayanami. He saw her in school often, but due to the fact that she rarely spoke, he knew very little about her.

First of all: she was an orphan. Her parents had been killed in a car wreck when she was very young. Shinji felt great sympathy toward her and frequently wished he could work up the courage to talk to her.

Second: she was a book worm. Rei was always reading something, usually a romance novel. The girls in the class all snickered behind her back because of her unusual book choices, and the boys all made lewd remarks about her legs and her breasts, and how great a fuck she would be if she weren't such a weirdo. Rei ignored them all with cool grace and confidence, but they made Shinji angry. Rei was a quiet girl, who never said much, unless she was answering a question.

Third, and most importantly: Rei was _gorgeous_. Shinji could understand where the boys were coming from with their opinions of her, but their remarks were just rude. Rei really was a vision of beauty and sex appeal, but she never flauted it. Her lavender-blue hair was offset by deep, dark, reddish brown eyes that just enhanced the aura of mystery about her. She was petite and trim in build, but not skinny by any stretch of the imagination. She was on the school's swimming team, so she kept in great shape. Her curves were unmistakeable, even through the relatively conservative school uniforms. By Shinji's estimate, she was a 36-24-36 frame; _perfect_ proportions.

Shinji had had dreams about her before that left him awake with a large tent in his sheets. He was totally infatuated with Rei, but too nervous around girls to really express how he felt about her.

"Hi, Rei," Shinji called, barely realizing what he was doing.

"Oh," Rei said, looking up from her book, "Shinji, right? Hello."

_Oh, man,_ Shinji thought happily, _she knows my name! She knows that I exist!_

"So,uh...What're you reading?" Shinji asked, trying to make small-talk.

"Nothing," Rei said quietly, quickly stashing her book into the bag she was carrying.

"You--youdoneedoobeembarrassed," Shinji blurted out rapidly.

"Pardon?" Rei asked, tilting her head to one side and looking impossibly cute and innocent.

"I-I said you...don't need to be embarrassed about your book," Shinji stammered. Then, feeling bolder, he added, "I don't care _what_ you read, as long as _you_ enjoy reading it."

Rei blushed a little and looked away.

"Thank you, Shinji," she said in her usual soft voice.

_She's so fucking cute!_ Shinji thought, his brain racing with excitement, _Hey...I wonder if--_

Rei started to walk away.

"Rei, wait!" Shinji said, catching her hand, "Would you...I mean, if you want...Would you like to go to the Prom with me?"

Rei stared at Shinji with those deep, enchanting eyes for a long moment, then said:

"Yes."

Then, Rei stepped up close to Shinji and have him a gentle peck on the cheek. Then she turned, and walked on down the street. Shinji felt his entire body warm. Suddenly, he couldn't _wait_ for school on Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Prom week arrived two weeks later, and with it came the usual buzz and chatter that accompanied these type of social events. Boys rushed to find girls to go with them to the dance, but not Shinji. He had already found himself a date. And he could not have been happier.

Shinji had been placed on the team responsible for decorating the school's gymnasium in preparation for the big night. To Shinji's great surprise and pleasure, so had Rei. Shinji looked around the gym to see who all else had been placed on the team.

He saw Asuka Langley Soryu, an exchange student from Germany. She flirted with Shinji a lot; way more than he was comfortable with. She was also very loud and, in Shinji's opinion, childish, despite her womanly figure.

Shinji also saw several more people he recognized by face, if not by name, and also-he let out a soft groan-Toji Suzuhara. Toji had been a bully towards Shinji right from the beginning. Shinji had a relatively light frame and slim build, and Toji was very athletically built. In fact, he was a star member of the wrestling team. Shinji had never had a problem with Toji beating him up; it was all name-calling, and pranks and the like, but Shinji knew that it was only a matter of time before it escalated. With this in mind, Shinji had started taking self-defense lessons from Kensuke's dad, who was a martial arts instructor. Shinji was no Bruce Lee, but he felt he could put up a decent fight, if need be.

Still, Shinji's attention remained fixated on Rei. As always, she had that air of sultry mystery about her. Shinji was finding it increasingly difficult to think about anyone or anything but her. Even at night, his dreams were filled with images of her. Shinji feared he was becoming obsessed with her. His thoughts were brought painfully back to reality when a board from one of the scaffolds came free and fell on Shinji's head. He toppled to the floor, pain-dazed and half-conscious

"Concussion," he dimly heard the supervising teacher said, " Nurse's office...help him up..."

Shinji drifted in and out of consciousness as he felt two people carry him down the hallway to the nurse. He awoke some time later and noticed two things immediately: one, his head hurt like a bitch. And two, he was at home.

"How...wha..." Shinji stammered groggily, trying to sit up.

"You shouldn't sit up yet," a girl's voice said. Shinji felt a pair of cool hands restrain him gently.

"Rei?" Shinji asked, "What're you doin' here?"

His speech was slightly slurred from his concussion. He felt embarrassed that Rei was seeing him in such a state. He heard his bedroom door slide open. In walked his mother, followed by his father, Kensuke, and Misato Katsuragi.

"How're ya feelin' rock head?" Kensuke asked jovially.

Shinji groaned, partly to tell Kensuke how he felt, but mostly because his head had just given a large, painful throb.

"That was quite a bump on the head you took," his mother said, putting an ice pack to his head.

"Nnn, feels good ma," Shinji sighed.

He thought of something.

"Mum," he said, "will I still be able to go to the prom?"

"I'd feel better if you stayed home and rested, sweetie," his mother replied.

"Mom, _please_," Shinji pleaded, "It's _prom_. The dance isn't until Saturday night. It's only Monday. I'll be fine by Friday, I promise."

"If he thinks he's healthy enough to go when he wakes up on Saturday, I say let him go, dear," Shinji's father said.

When it came to decisions about what Shinji could or could not do, Shinji's father usually stayed out of it unless he was trying to teach Shinji a life lesson.

"Fine," Yui conceded with an exasperated sigh, "But only on the condition that he stays _in bed_ and _resting_ until Friday."

"Deal," Shinji said eagerly. A week in bed? He could handle that. There was only one thing.

"What about my schoolwork?" he asked.

"I'm sure Kensuke or one of your other friends would be willing to bring it to you," Misato said.

"Sure," Kensuke said, "I'd be glad to—,"

"I'll bring it to him," Rei volunteered quietly.

A hush fell over the room as every pair of eyes turned on her. Anyone who knew Rei knew that she rarely volunteered to do anything unless asked to do so.

"Thanks, Rei," Shinji said, breaking the uneasy silence.

The next day, Rei came over with Shinji's books and gave him his assignments.

"How are you feeing today?" she asked.

"Much better," Shinji replied, "The pills that the doctor prescribed are really working great. I'll _definitely_ be back up to speed by Saturday."

"That's good," Rei said.

They sat in Shinji's room together in silence for almost five minutes. Then Rei spoke.

"Shinji?" she asked softly.

"Yeah?" Shinji replied.

"About what happened to you..."

"It was an accident that happened because I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing in a construction zone," Shinji said, "That's all. I'm fine. _Really_."

"It wasn't an accident," Rei said.

"What are you saying, Rei? Of course it was."

"No, it wasn't," Rei said, "I saw Suzuhara loosen one of the scaffold boards."

"Toji?!" Shinji sputtered, his ire quickly rising, "Toji loosened--_Toji_ loosened."

Shinji began to climb out of bed.

"Lie back down," Rei said calmly, "You're supposed to be resting. You can't go anywhere or do anything right now."

Again, Shinji felt her cool, sure hands guiding him back down. Grudgingly, he went along with her. Mentally, thought, he fumed and swirled with thoughts of revenge.

_That bastard!_ he raged inwardly, _He might have killed me! And for what? I haven't done anything to him!_

"Why?!" Shinji demanded angrily, "What's his reason?!"

"I don't know," Rei said gently, "Perhaps he saw the way you were looking at me and became jealous. He has made advances towards me of a sexual nature in the past. I've ignored all his advances."

"I'll kill him," Shinji growled angrily.

"Shush, now," Rei said, gently stroking Shinji's hair and caressing his cheek at the same spot where she had kissed him two weeks prior.

Shinji felt his body heating up again. This time, he didn't resist. He reached up and ran his fingers through Rei's hair, then hooked his hand gently behind her head and drew her down to him. She didn't resist. Instead, Rei took Shinji's head in both her hands and brought her face closer to his. Their noses lightly touched. They could feel each other's breath. Their eyes locked for a moment, two, then their lips followed suit.

They kissed tentatively at first. Then, the kiss gradually deepened and became more passionate. Shinji's tongue lightly traced Rei's lips, as though it were asking permission to enter.

With the slightest of moans, Rei's lips parted to allow Shinji's tongue access to her mouth. Shinji's tongue entered Rei's mouth, only to encounter her tongue and engage in a fierce wrestling match with it.

This passionate moment was to be short-lived, however. Rei seemed to come to her senses after a minute or so. She broke away, hurriedly straightened her ruffled hair and clothes and got up to leave.

"Rei, wait!" Shinji said desperately, "Please wait! What's wrong?"

Rei didn't answer. She practically ran out of the house, feeling confused and frightened.

Shinji was heart-broken.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked aloud to his empty room, "Did I move too fast? I scared her away, I just know it! I'm such a loser. I have to talk to her just as soon as possible."

"Talk to who, sweetie," Yui asked stepping into the room, "That nice Ayanami girl? You know yesterday, when Miss Katsuragi brought you home, Rei didn't leave your side at all the whole day, except to use the bathroom once. She cares about you, sweetheart, even if she doesn't show it openly."

Shinji quietly disagreed with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shinji didn't see Rei for the rest of the week. Kensuke brought Shinji's homework on Wednesday, and Misato actually ran it over herself on Thursday and Friday.

Saturday morning, Shinji got up and walked into the kitchen feeling anxious. He _still_ hadn't heard one word about Rei, except that Misato had said that Rei hadn't come to school at all Wednesday or Thursday. Shinji became even more worried when he had heard this.

Gendao walked into the kitchen and straight over to the coffee pot. After taking a few sips of his coffee, he seemed to finally notice that Shinji was standing there.

"Good to see you up and about," he said

"It's good to _be_ up and about again," Shinji replied.

"Your head is feeling better, I take it?" Gendao asked.

"Completely healed," Shinji said.

"Then you inherited your father's thick head, as well his looks," Yui said as she walked in.

"You'll want to go to the prom tonight then, I assume?" Gendao asked, ignoring his wife.

"Yes," Shinji answered.

Inwardly, though, Shinji wasn't too sure he really _did_ want to go anymore. What he really wanted to do was to go and see Rei. He had asked Misato where Rei lived, and she had given Shinji the address of Rei's apartment.

"I thought as much," Gendao said, "I took the liberty of getting you a tux. I took the measurements from one of your suits from last year and added a couple of inches to allow for growth. It's just a standard black suit with a white shirt and black tie, but it should serve your purposes."

"Thanks, dad," Shinji said, and went to change for the day. He pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a black T-shirt.

"I'm going out for a while, OK?" Shinji called as he headed for the door.

"Okay, dear," Yui called back, "Just don't be out too long. You need to be back in time to change, remember."

"I will," Shinji yelled.

As he closed the door, Shinji rolled his eyes.

_Parents_, he thought.

The morning sun felt good on Shinji's face. He was glad to be back out in the world after being cooped up in his house for four days. The warm sunlight eased some of his anxieties. Shinji turned his head at the sound of running footfalls. It was Asuka, out for a morning run.

_Duh_, Shinji thought, _Of course she'd be out running, she's on the school's cross-country team._

Asuka was wearing a white athletic bra and short red workout shorts. Despite her long, slightly lanky physique, Asuka had a decently curvy and very attractive figure. All of the boys in school hit on her.

"Guten morgan, Shinji," she called, then crossed the road and walked next to him.

"'Morning," Shinji replied, trying not to stare at her chest, which was soaked in sweat.

"Where are you headed?" Asuka asked.

"Dunno," Shinji lied, "Just around, I guess."

"Want to come over to my place for breakfast?" Asuka asked, "My host parents are away for the weekend, but if you come over, I might be able to cook you up something...nice?"

As Asuka added the last bit, she playfully traced her fingers between her breasts. Shinji subconsciously followed the motion of her hands and found himself staring at her tits, which were perky from the contact she was making with them. She was flirting with him again, and Shinji knew it. It was a tempting offer, to be sure, but Shinji was not to be deterred. He decided to go for the gentle brush-off.

"Can I take a rain check on that, Asuka?" Shinji asked.

"Anytime, stud," Asuka replied with a wink, "So, I guess I'll see you tonight, then?"

"Tonight?" Shinji asked.

"Prom?" Asuka said, "Ringing any bells up there?"

"Yeah! Yeah," Shinji said absent-mindedly, "Tonight, yeah. See you."

Shinji hurried down the street. As it turned out, he found he was headed towards the school. He came to a plain-looking apartment building that was a scant two blocks from the school. Shinji realized that he walked past this very building every morning as he walked to school.

_So this is where Rei lives,_ Shinji thought.

The front door of the building was unlocked, so Shinji let himself in. Rei's apartment was on the fourth floor, apartment number four-oh-two. Shinji took the elevator up to the floor and made his way down the hall to Rei's door.

He hesitated briefly, and then knocked on the door. There was no answer. Shinji knocked again. Still there was no answer. Shinji tried the knob, and found it unlocked.

_Strange,_ Shinji thought,_ why would she leave her door unlocked? Unless… Perhaps she was expecting someone?_

Shinji quietly opened the door a crack and peeked inside. The apartment's main room had only simple furnishings: A fold-out daybed, a chest of drawers, and a small vanity stand with a mirror. The bed was currently folded out into its bed mode, and there was someone in it! Rei was still in bed.

_Good_, Shinji thought, _At least she's still here where I can talk to her. I need to know what happened Tuesday afternoon._

"What are you doing here?" came a woman's voice from behind Shinji.

"Ah!" Shinji gasped, "Miss Katsuragi, you scared me."

"What are you doing here?" Misato asked again, "Are you spying on her?"

"No!" Shinji said instantly, "No, I-I just came over to see how she was doing. Tuesday, after she dropped off my homework, she left very abruptly, like she was scared or something."

"Don't worry about it, Shinji," Misato said, "As Rei's legal guardian, it's my job to help her deal with whatever issues she may have. She'll see you tonight at the prom, 'kay?"

"Okay," Shinji said reluctantly. It was clear that he was not wanted here, so he decided to respect Misato's wishes and leave. He turned around and headed for the elevator.

Before he even reached for the call button, Shinji heard a scream come from Rei's apartment. Shinji didn't hesitate. He turned right around and sprinted back down the hallway to Rei's apartment. He burst through the door to find Misato trying to forcibly restrain a thrashing Rei.

"You!" Misato shouted, "Whatever you said or did on Tuesday did this! Every time I mention your name she goes into hysterics like this! What did you _do_ to her?!"

"Nothing," Shinji said.

"Bullshit!" Misato shouted, still struggling with Rei, "Now tell me the truth!"

"All right!" Shinji admitted, "I kissed her, OK? I kissed her and I meant it. I love her. I wanted to show it. But she freaked out and ran away from me. _That's_ why I'm here today: to find out why."

"She's unaccustomed to feeling things," Misato said, "After her parents died, Rei did her best to shut everyone else out so that she wouldn't feel loss when someone left her again. Now she feels almost nothing. When she encounters a strong emotion, it confuses her. Love, hate, fear, these are all alien to her. If it were me, and I were feeling something that I didn't understand, but was definitely feeling it strongly, _I'd_ be freaking out, too."

"Then leave her to me, Miss Katsuragi," Shinji said bravely, "If this _is_ my doing, then I'll help undo it. Let go of her and leave the room."

"Hell no!" Misato said stubbornly.

"Please!" Shinji pleaded.

"All right," Misato said hesitantly, "but I'll be right outside the door."

Misato walked out of the apartment and closed the door. Shinji took a deep, calming breath and turned to face the now still Rei. She seemed to be in a state of shock at actually seeing Shinji in her home.

"Shinji?" she whispered, staring at him.

"Yes, Rei," Shinji replied gently, "I'm here, it's okay."

"It's not okay!" Rei cried, "_I'm_ not okay! I'm so confused! I'm confused about what I feel every time I think of you! It makes me uneasy!"

Shinji took a couple of slow steps toward Rei. Rei saw him moving towards her and shrank back against the wall. Huddling there in her pajamas, Rei looked like a frightened child.

"Stay away from me!" she shouted, tears forming in her dark eyes. The sight of tears in her beautiful eyes made Shinji's heart wrench with pain. He never wanted to see tears in her eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you Rei," Shinji said, even more gently than before, still walking towards her, "It's okay to feel things, Rei. I feel things all the time. I won't say all of them are nice or good, but when I'm near you, all of the bad things don't matter. I can help you, if you'll let me. May I help you?"

Shinji was now right next to Rei's huddled form. He knelt down next to her and slowly extended his hand to her. At first, Rei tried to shrink further away.

"Rei," Shinji said, softly and gently, "I love you very much. I have for a long time. You feel it, too, even though you don't fully understand it, yet. I know you feel it."

He paused.

"Take my hand, Rei," Shinji said, "Let me help you."

Ever so slowly, Rei reached out a shaking, delicate hand. Shinji held his still and waited for Rei to reach out to him. Slowly, her hand touched his. Still he waited. He was waiting for her to take his hand in her own, not just touch it.

Suddenly, Rei collapsed weeping into Shinji's arms. These were no tears of pain or sorrow. Tese were tears of an ecstacy that Rei felt overwhelmed by. Between sobs, she described how she was feeling to Shinji. Shinji just held her gently and lightly stroked the back of her head.

"That's how love feels, Rei," Shinji said gently, after Rei had finished, "It's that wonderful, terrible, all-consuming feeling that makes us who we are."

"Shinji?" Rei asked quietly.

"Yes, Rei?"

"Do you really love me?" she asked.

"Of course I do," Shinji repiled with a warm smile.

"Will you kiss me again?" Rei asked quietly, "Please?"

"Yes, Rei. Anything you wish."

Outside the door, Misato had heard the screaming, the crying, and now she heard silence. She was concerned, so she opened the door a crack to peek in. When she looked, she saw Shinji holding Rei and gently, tenderly kissing her lips. Misato quietly closed the door and smiled.

"Good job, Shinji," she said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The rest of the day went by in a flurry of preparations. At 6:30, Shinji was fully dressed in his crisp, black suit ready to go pick up Rei.

"I'm leaving," he called to his parents.

"Have a good time, dear," Yui called.

"Stay out of trouble," Gendao added.

"Should we expect you home before morning?" Yui asked.

"Nah," Shinji answered, "I'll probably just crash at Kensuke's for the night. See you tomorrow."

Shinji walked out the door into the evening air. He knew that most of his friends had gone to the trouble of renting Limos and other fancy cars for the night, but Shinji didn't need anything fancy like that, just Rei.

When he reached Rei's apartment, he knocked on the door. Misato answered it.

"She'll just be a minute, Shinji, she's almost ready," Misato said, "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

Misato added the last part with a wink. Shinji knew that when Misato winked like that, something good was going to happen. He wasn't disappointed.

Rei walked out of her apartment five minutes later, and Shinji's jaw dropped to the floor. She was wearing a lavender purple, spaghetti-strap gown that hugged her chest, but flowed over her hips. Her face was radiant, and the fact that she was genuinely smiling made her seem even more beautiful, if that was even possible.

"Wow," Shinji said softly. It was the only word that he could think of. Nothing else seemed adequate to describe such angelic beauty.

"Shall we?" Rei asked.

Shinji nodded mutely, his eyes still a bit bugged out.

"Are you okay, Shinji?" Rei asked, looking over at him as they walked toward the school, "You seem a little...quiet."

"I'm-I'm, yeah-I," Shinji stuttered, finding his voice but not controlling it very well.

"What's the matter?" Rei asked.

"I just-I-didn't expect--wow," Shinji said again. He felt dumb stammering at Rei like that, but he was still deeply in shock.

"You like it?" Rei asked, doing a cute pirouette, "Misato helped me pick it out. She said it helps bring out my skin tone and curves. She said that this dress would have _all_ the boys after me."

"I'm not sure I like the idea of all of the other guys hitting on my date," Shinji said forcefully.

"Then you'll just have to defend me, then, won't you Shinji?" Rei asked playfully. Then she took Shinji's hand in hers and walked into the school.

Shinji and Rei had a great time at the prom. The music really helped Rei to relax and concentrate on having a good time. As it turned out, her swimming experience had made her very lithe and agile; she was an excellent dancer.

Late in the evening, Rei excused herself to get some air. Shinji followed her out onto the walk and stood with her.

"Are you having a good time, Rei?" Shinji asked.

"Yes," Rei replied with a smile, "I am. Thank you for inviting me, Shinji-kun."

Shinji and Rei stood together in silence for a few minutes. Shinji put his arm around Rei's waist and drew her in close to him. She didn't resist. In fact, she drew herself in closer yet, until they were fully touching from shoulder to thigh. Shinji allowed his mind to wander in the peaceful silence of the evening air.

A hard thump on the back of his head made Shinji's concussion ache. He turned around angrily to see Toji strolling past, tucking his elbow back in. Toji turned back when he saw Shinji turn around.

"Oops," Toji said in his grunt-like voice, "sorry, Ikari. Didn't see you and Weirdo Girl standing there."

"What did you call her?" Shinji said, his voice dangerously quiet, "Say that again, Toji."

"Shinji-kun," Rei said, catching his arm, "don't do anything crazy. Just walk away. He's not worth it."

"Better listen to her, Ikari," Toji said, "She may be a weirdo, but she at least has some sense. It's not worth you getting another bump on the head."

"Don't call her a weirdo, you jerk!" Shinji snarled, and then he paused, "Are you threatening to hit me in the head like you did with that scaffold board?"

"I don't know what you're talkin' about," Toji said, and then turned and walked away.

"He's lying," Shinji growled, "That dirty bastard is lying his ass off! If I run into him again tonight, I'm gonna bust _his_ head open and see how _he_ likes it!"

"Shh," Rei said soothingly, putting a finger to his lips, "It's all right. Don't let him get to you. Let's just enjoy the rest of our evening together."

Rei took Shinji by the hand and led him back into the dance hall. They got back into the hall just in time for a slow song. Rei pressed her petite body against Shinji's and wrapped her arms about his neck. Shinji put his arms around Rei's waist and held her close. She smelled of lilies and jasmine. The scent filled Shinji's nostrils and put him in a kind of haze. This haze lasted through the next hour. The dance was nearly over, and people were starting to leave. Shinji and Rei decided to call it a night and head out as well. They joined the queue heading for the door. Suddenly, a rude voice shouted over the chatter of the throng.

"Make way! Make way for Shrimpy Ikari and Weirdo Girl!"

Shinji's eyes darkened. He didn't have to turn around to know that the voice belonged to Toji. The crowd all laughed at first, but then some of them stopped. Shinji began to push his way roughly through the crowd trying to get to the door. Rei followed meekly in his wake, trying to keep up with Shinji's stormy pace.

"Shinji-kun, wait!" she said, "I-I can't keep up! Shinji!"

Rei was cut off from Shinji by three boys who started grabbing at her. Shinji turned around and tried to get to her. He was stopped by Toji, who kept pushing him out the door.

"Get out of my way, Toji," Shinji warned.

"Or what, _Shrimpy_?" Toji taunted, "You gonna do somethin' about it, huh?"

"Yeah, maybe I will," said Shinji. He was losing his temper rapidly and was feeling like fighting.

"What?" Toji mocked, "Are you gonna hit me, little boy? Or are you gonna just stand there and stammer at me?"

Rei slipped her way through the line of blockers and rushed towards Shinji. As she approached, Toji grabbed her, pulled her up to him and roughly kissed her. Rei pulled away and slapped Toji across the cheek. Toji back-handed Rei, knocking her to the sidewalk.

Shinji dove at Toji, a snarl of animalistic fury escaping his lips. He drove himself right into Toji's gut, sending them both sprawling to the pavement. The crowd formed a large circle around the two combatants and closed them in.

After Shinji tackled Toji, he started punching and elbowing every inch of Toji that he could reach. His attacks were more wild than they were powerful. Toji's first counter-attack was a jab up under Shinji's chin that sent him reeling. Toji clambered to his feet and threw a haymaker punch alongside Shinji's head. Shinji staggered, trying to remain standing. He failed, and toppled to the sidewalk.

"Come on, big man," Toji taunted, "get up! Unless you want to Weirdo Girl to do your fighting for you!"

"Stop calling her that, damn you!" Shinji roared, scrambling back to his feet.

Shinji's martial arts lessons took over. He assumed a fighting stance and advanced on Toji. Toji came at Shinji again, swinging his large fists like sledgehammers. Shinji ducked one fist and blocked the other, and then brought his own fist up into Toji's gut, knocking the wind out of him. Toji doubled over, gasping for breath. Shinji put his knee into Toji's face. He keeled over backwards, knocked out cold.

Toji's bully-boys shoved their way through the crowd. They swarmed over Shinji, overwhelming him and mercilessly beating him. Shinji tried valiantly to fight, but there were too many of them for him to face alone. However, no one in the crowd seemed willing to step in and break it up. They were all enjoying the fight.

"Hang on, Shinji!"

The voice belonged to Kensuke. He was forcing his way through the crowd along with Asuka and another boy. The third person, the boy, was slightly taller than Kensuke and had gray hair and dark eyes. Shinji had seen him before, but didn't know his name.

"Get off of him!" Asuka shouted. She dragged one of the attackers off of Shinji and pushed him aside. Kensuke and the third boy grabbed one of the other two attackers off, leaving Shinji to deal with the third one. What had started out as a small scuffle had turned into a battle royale. Shinji rolled his final attacker off of him and scrambled to his feet.

Shinji looked around quickly and took stock of his situation. Asuka was faring well against her opponent. Apparently, she had taken some self-defense lessons herself, and was using them to defeat a boy who was almost six inches taller and 90 to 100 pounds heavier than herself. Kensuke and the other boy were not faring quite so easily against their opponent, despite the fact that it was two against one. They would probably be able to beat him, but it would not be as easy.

Shinji's opponent scrambled to his feet and made to tackle Shinji again. Shinji sidestepped him and boosted him into the crowd, who pushed him back at Shinji. After the large boy came flying back, Shinji grabbed him and made a sacrifice fall, making sure that the larger boy hit the ground first and cushioned his own impact. The boy was knocked out cold. Asuka had dealt with her attacker, and Kensuke and the other boy were gaining the upper hand on theirs. After they had finally taken their opponent down, Kensuke and the other boy joined Shinji in the middle of the cheering crowd of students.

"You okay, Shinji?" Kensuke asked, "Because you look like hell."

"I'm fine," Shinji said, "Who's the guy who helped you?"

"Oh," Kensuke said, "That's Kaworu. He's a new guy at school. He volunteered to help when I asked."

"Are you hurt?" Kaworu asked.

"No, I'm cool," Shinji replied, "Thanks for the assist back there."

"It was nothing," Kaworu said, "I'm sure you would have done the same for me, correct?"

"Yeah, anytime," Shinji said. Then, he suddenly remembered, "Rei…"

"I'm here, Shinji-kun," Rei said, walking up and putting her arms around his torso. She buried her face into his chest and sobbed gently. Shinji wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her gently.

"It's okay, Rei-chan," he said softly, "I'm just fine."

"Shinji-kun…" Rei breathed softly into his chest, "I'm…relieved…that you're all right."

Shinji was silent. He had so much that he wanted to say to Rei, but he wasn't sure how to proceed. The night was chilly, and Shinji felt Rei shiver in his arms. He removed his suit jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Rei gratefully wrapped herself up in ti and huddled closer into Shinji's arms.

"I should get you home," Shinji said softly, "It's getting late."

"As long as I can be near you, Shinji-kun," Rei said. She was in a daze of her own, now. A new feeling was whirling in her mind like a tempest. It felt stronger than love. Either that, or it _was_ love, and she hadn't understood it the first time. It confused her, no matter how much she tried to reason it out logically.

Soon, the couple reached Rei's apartment. Shinji stood in Rei's doorway and said a gentle goodnight and kissed Rei tenderly on the lips. As Shinji turned to leave, Rei snapped out of her daze and said:

"Shinji-kun!"

"What it is, Rei-chan?" Shinji asked, concerned. Rei sounded very urgent about something.

"Don't leave," Rei pleaded, "Please? I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Rei-chan…" Shinji breathed. He took the blue-haired girl into his arms again and held her close.

"I shouldn't stay here tonight," Shinji protested reluctantly, "no matter _how_ much I might want to. It just wouldn't be proper."

"Please, Shinji-kun," Rei begged, "I need you. I'm afraid of being without you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What are you feeling right now, Rei-chan?" Shinji asked.

"I don't know," Rei said, her voice barely more than a frightened whisper, "It feels like an emptiness inside of me that disappears when you hold me. When you leave me, it grows and threatens to consume me. It makes me want to cry."

"Emptiness?" Shinji repeated, "That is loneliness, Rei-chan. It's okay. I'm here now."

"Yes, you're here _now_," Rei said, "but you said you were going to leave."

"I've changed my mind," Shinji said, "My Rei-chan needs me, and so I'll stay with her."

"Oh, Shinji-kun!" Rei gasped happily, and hugged him tightly.

"Would you mind if I took a shower, though?" Shinji asked, "I feel kind of gamey."

"Sure," Rei said, "I'll get you a towel."

Rei dashed to her hallway closet and quickly fetched Shinji a large, fluffy bathroom towel.

"Thank you, Rei-chan," Shinji said, taking the towel from her. Then, he winced with pain and clutched his shoulder.

"What is it?" Rei asked.

"I must have banged up my shoulder during the fight tonight," Shinji said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. A hot shower will do wonders for it. Why don't you change into something that you feel more comfortable in? Then, when I come back out, we can sit and talk for a little while before we turn in for the night."

"All right," Rei said.

As Shinji started up the shower, he mentally recapped the night's events thus far.

_Well,_ he thought as he stepped into the stall, _this certainly has been an eventful night so far. I punched out the guy who's been bullying me for who knows how long, I got into a full-fledged brawl, got the crap beat out of me, walked my girlfriend home, and now I'm spending the night in her apartment. How lucky can I get?_

Shinji couldn't know it at the time, but he was, indeed a lucky young man. His girlfriend was in the living room, setting up her bed, and she was deep in her own thoughts.

_He was so brave tonight,_ Rei thought, _My Shinji isn't afraid of anything. I'm afraid, though. I'm afraid of being alone. I don't ever want to be without him. His embrace…My body warms when he holds me. I've never felt that way before. The way he looks at me…I see something in his eyes. I don't know what it is, but I know how it feels. It's so strange. Can Shinji explain it to me?_

As Rei talked with herself, she changed into a pair of light blue, silk pajamas. They were her favorite ones to sleep in, because of the way the silk felt against her skin. She loved the smooth, gentle texture. It was comforting to her to feel that gentleness after coming home from the harshness of high school. She knew what the other students thought of her, and she didn't like it. She made no outward signs in public, but she had come home many nights and cried herself to sleep, for reasons she couldn't explain.

Shinji emerged from the bathroom 15 minutes later to find Rei sitting on the edge of her bed, staring off into space. He sat down next to her on the bed and took her hand. This touch jarred her out of her trance. She looked at Shinji and her eyes filled with tears. As one ran down her cheek, Shinji's face suddenly tightened with concern.

"Rei, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I…don't know," Rei replied, "Being with you makes me happy, but I feel so sad. I don't understand."

"Is there something that happened to you?" Shinji asked.

"I think it's things that _have_ happened to me, in the past," Rei said, "In school, people always make remarks and mean jokes about me when they think I'm not listening or can't hear them."

Shinji's face darkened as he remembered some of the things he, too, had heard people saying about his blue-haired angel.

"It hurts, Shinji-kun," Rei continued, "It hurts so _badly_."

Rei leaned her head into Shinji's chest and cried for a minute or two. Shinji cradled her gently and crooned softly in her ear. He stroked her hair and her back. After a minute or two, he lifted her face to his and kissed her deeply. He drew her up onto his lap and held her as he kissed her. He traced his tongue around her lips. Rei opened her mouth to accept Shinji's tongue. Once again, his tongue met Rei's, but instead of wrestling with each other, the two tongues gently caressed each other. Shinji brought his one hand up to the back of Rei's head and gently held her. Rei pulled away first, after another minute.

"The pain is being replaced," Rei said, "by something else."

"Describe it to me," Shinji said quietly, nuzzling gently into Rei's neck.

"It feels—ahhhh—warm," sighed Rei as her neck hairs raised with the contact of Shinji's lips, "My entire body feels warm whenever you hold me or kiss me. And now it feels like I'm on fire when you do that. Oh, please, Shinji-kun… don't… stop… AHHHhhh…"

Rei sighed deeply and leaned her head back, stretching her neck to allow Shinji more access. Her eyes closed in silent bliss as Shinji gently caressed her neck with his tongue, sliding it slowly around under her chin and down to her pulse-point. Shinji opened his mouth widely, like a vampire going in for the killing bite, but instead of fangs, Shinji gently wrapped his lips over the point on her neck and made a gentle suction. Rei shivered with delight. Shinji pulled away. Rei looked pleadingly into his eyes.

"What is it that you make me feel, Shinji-kun," Rei asked weakly.

"It's a feeling called desire, Rei," Shinji said, "I feel it, too. I desire you, Rei. All I desire is to please you and make you the happiest woman on earth, my angel."

Shinji wrapped his lips back onto Rei's neck and sucked a little harder, leaving a faint mark on her neck. Rei hesitated, unsure of how to proceed. Shinji took the initiative; guiding her hands down his tightly muscled, yet thin chest until she reached the towel that was wrapped loosely around his waist. He encouraged Rei to caress the growing bulge that was his erection.

Shinji, meanwhile, gently unbuttoned the top few buttons of Rei's pajamas. He nuzzled his face into the cleavage that was exposed, drawing a loud gasp from Rei. She pulled the rest of the buttons on her top and threw it aside, exposing herself to Shinji. Shinji admired her large C-cup breasts hungrily. Then, he wrapped his mouth over one of her hardening nipples. Rei moaned loudly.

"Shinji-kun…" she whimpered softly, "That feels so good…"

Shinji flicked his tongue over the hardened nub of flesh, drawing pants and gasps from Rei. He reached up and cupped his hand over the other breast and squeezed and gently kneaded the soft mound of flesh. He guided Rei down onto the bed and mounted her, maintaining contact with her throughout the entire process. Rei was lost in her bliss.

_Shinji-kun is so gentle_, she thought, _He is so…mmmmnh…incredible… I want to become one with my Shinji-kun._

"Shinji-kun…" Rei moaned, "Please…make me yours…"

Shinji released Rei's tits and moved up and caressed her face. He kissed her passionately and said:

"Rei-chan, are you sure that this is what you want? Once you cross this bridge, there's no going back."

"Please, Shinji-kun," Rei begged, "Make love to me. I want to be yours, body and soul, forever…"

Rei slid her hands down and grasped Shinji's. She guided his hands to the waistband of her pajama bottoms. Shinji grasped it and tugged gently. Rei lifted herself off of the mattress so that her pajama pants slid off with no resistance. Rei gasped as the cool air of her apartment made contact with her wet pussy. Shinji saw that she had no pubic hair. Rei shaved.

Shinji slid down her body and positioned himself between her thighs. He gently slid his tongue up the insides of each one, before coming to a stop just before making contact with her drenched slit. Rei shivered with anticipation and groaned with frustration that Shinji was teasing her. Shinji pressed his tongue flat against Rei's pussy and drew it up the entire length. Rei's eyes widened as a deep, husky gasp escaped her throat.

"Oh, my god, Shinji-kun," she moaned.

Shinji flicked his tongue deeply into Rei's pussy and lashed it around inside of her. Rei squirmed with pleasure at Shinji's oral ministrations. She cried out with pleasure when Shinji inserted one of his fingers into her moist love canal. As he slowly pumped it in and out of her, Shinji flexed and wiggled his finger slowly; changing the contact points and increasing the amount of pleasure he was giving Rei.

By this point, Shinji's erection was rampant and straining. The towel had long since fallen away and his cock had sprung free, but Shinji waited patiently. He wanted to give as much pleasure as he could to Rei before indulging himself. After a few minutes of his oral and fingering of her pussy, Rei couldn't bear anymore.

"Take me now, Shinji-kun," she gasped, "Give it to me!"

Shinji climbed up and positioned himself at the entrance to Rei's dripping honey-hole.

"Rei-chan," he said gently, "this may hurt a little at first."

"I don't care right now," Rei moaned, "I _need_ to feel you inside me!"

Shinji gently pressed his cock against Rei's snatch until he felt it begin to open.

"Ahhh, Rei-chan," he moaned, "It's… going… in…"

Shinji felt the tight wetness envelope him completely. Rei gasped loudly and then let out a long, satisfied moan as Shinji's cock stretched her open. Shinji let her adjust to his size for a few seconds before beginning to stroke in and out of her pussy. He kept it slow at first, but then Rei pushed him off of her and rolled him over onto his back.

"Let me go at my own pace, Shinji-kun," she moaned.

"Whatever you wish, my love," Shinji whispered back.

Rei climbed on top of Shinji and lowered herself onto his lap. She felt his boner press against her nether lips again, and slip insider again, only this time with less resistance. She began to rotate her hips relishing the feel of her man's hardness moving inside of her.

Rei raised herself up off of Shinji's lap and then sank back down. She began to ride Shinji's cock, bouncing and grinding her hips. Each time she bounced, Rei's breasts swung near Shinji's face. He reached up and squeezed them gently. Then, he flicked his thumbs over Rei's hard nipples, drawing additional gasps and moans from Rei.

Shinji slid his hands down Rei's body to her hips. He gripped them firmly as Rei continued to bounce on his member. Rei's breathing became harder and she was beginning to sweat.

"Sh-Shinji-kun…" she gasped, "I can't…go on…"

Shinji knew what she meant, and lifted her off of him. He rolled Rei over onto her back and re-entered her once more.

"Please, Shinji-kun," Rei pleaded, "Give it to me hard!"

Shinji obliged her, beginning to pound into her pussy. Rei spurred him on with cries of "harder" and "faster". Finally, Rei cried out:

"AAAHHH! Shinji-kun, I'm cumming!"

Shinji pressed his body down onto Rei's and thrust as hard as he could into her. With a loud moan and a large shiver, Rei gave over to the orgasm that ripped through her body, nearly causing her to black out. Shinji felt her warm gush of juices run down the front of his thighs as he continued to thrust into her pussy.

"Uhhnnn… Rei-chan…" Shinji groaned, "I'm ready to cum, too!"

"Let me feel your cum inside me," Rei moaned, "I can't get pregnant. Fill me up with your hot cum _now_, Shinji-kun!"

As Rei shouted her last sentence, Shinji groaned with release and blasted his load deep into her womb. He felt like he wouldn't ever stop cumming, but eventually, of course, he did. He had released so much semen that some of it was leaking out of Rei's pussy. Shinji had a wild idea and scooped it up gently onto his finger and brought his finger up to Rei's mouth. Rei sucked Shinji's cum off of his finger, moaning happily and licking up every drop.

Shinji collapsed onto the bed next to Rei, who curled up against him and snuggled into his chest. Shinji remembered something.

"Rei-chan," asked Shinji, "why can't you get pregnant?"

"Women in my family have a problem with fertility," Rei explained, "My mother had to take special medication for months before she and daddy could conceive me. It passes my family from mother to daughter. We have to have help having kids."

"Oh," Shinji said, "I see. Yeah, I think I remember reading something about that in a magazine article once."

"That means," Rei continued, "that you can have sex with me all you want and not have to worry about me getting pregnant. Isn't it great, Shinji-kun?"

"Yeah, it is," Shinji replied, "I take it you enjoyed it then, Rei-chan?"

"Oh, yes, Shinji-kun," Rei sighed, "I've always longed for a feeling of absolute closeness with another person. Thank you for giving me that feeling."

"You're welcome, my love," Shinji said, "And now, I think it's time for us to go to sleep."

"Yes, Shinji-kun," Rei said happily. She snuggled up closer and pressed herself up against her new lover and closed her eyes. Shinji put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, satisfied for the night. He couldn't wait to see what the morning would bring.

FIN.

A.N.: Well, readers, there you have it. The long, _long_ overdue re-write to my lame-o first fanfic. Please review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
